The Killer In Me
by Zeea
Summary: Maria works for the mob, meets Michael along the way


Title: The Killer In Me  
Author: Zia  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, but the idea is :)  
Author's Note: I came up with this fic a while ago, and finally was inspired to write it.

Maria walked down the hallway with an air of confidence about her, standing straight up, head high, never making contact with any of the men she passed.

Men, that's what it was all about, this was a man's business, but her father was the unfortunate one to only get a daughter before his wife died. All Maria wanted to be was daddy's little girl. And she worked her ass off to even get him to pay attention to her.

"Daddy?" Maria said, knocking on her father's office door.

"Come in." Came his gruff reply. 

Maria turned the knob and opened the door. Her father's office was always dark. No windows to let in natural light, the only light came from a lamp in the corner of the room, and a small one on his desk.

"You wanted to speak to me daddy?"

"Sit." Maria did as she was told, and sat in one of the lavish chair in front of his desk. "I have a job for you to do." Maria looked at her father. He wasn't an old man, but he wasn't exactly young either. He had dark brown hair that was peppered with gray.

If it wasn't for the pictures of her mother she would wonder if she'd been adopted. She looked nothing like her father, and exactly like her mother.

Maria closed her eyes tightly at the thought of her mother, and then opened them again and watched her father slide a picture across the table to her.

Maria reached forward and picked up the picture. A girl with a big smile, long blonde curls, and big brown eyes, was laughing at whoever held the camera, absolute happiness on her face.

"The address is on the back."

"Okay" She knew where this was going. Where it always was going.

"I want her out of the picture tonight." Maria nodded. She knew not to ask questions, or to care. Just do what he said. Maria tucked the picture into her purse and got up.

"It's as good as done."

Maria walked out of her father's office and headed down the hallway again. She hated having to prove herself to her father. Many of the men in the business hated her for her willingness to do anything; she was usually her father's first because of this.

Climbing into her car, Maria pulled out the picture again and read the address before driving to the house. She pulled her gun out of the back of her jeans and checked that it was loaded before sticking it back into them and climbing out of the car.

She walked slowly up to the side of the house and slid through the side door into the garage, then the door leading into the house. Silently she walked through the kitchen, and heard voices coming from the living room. Pulling her gun out of her jeans she peeked around the corner and saw her. Her target. Raising the gun quickly she fired once. The bullet tore through the woman's chest, causing her to double over and fall to the floor, a puddle of blood quickly spreading around her on the white carpet. "Oh my god!" She heard a female voice shriek and Maria quickly stepped around the corner, raised her gun again and fired once more. The woman jerked then fell backwards onto the chair she'd been sitting in.

"Mommy?" Maria turned her head and saw a little girl standing around the corner, her eyes went wide and suddenly the little girl screamed at the top of her lungs as she stared at the two women dead in the living room.

Maria's mind flashed back to when she was the same age as the little girl.

_Four years old, playing in her room. She heard a loud bang and ran down the hall and saw her mother laying on her side, blood coming from her mouth, and seeping through her mother's blouse. A scream tore past her throat. Then her father burst into the room, calling her mother's name and quickly cradling her in his arms._

The scream rang in Maria's ears. The little girl hadn't seen her. Quickly turning around Maria spun around and ran back out the way she came in, and ran to her car, then quickly started it and sped away.

Part Two

Maria ran inside the house and to her room, quickly she shut her door and walked over to her bed, then sunk down and hid her face in her pillow.

She heard the door open, then close, footsteps; he sat on the edge of the bed and touched her back lightly. "Dress nice, come to the club." Maria turned her head and looked at her father, and slowly she nodded. This was something he never did. He never treated her anything like this. She felt like he hated her sometimes, because she looked like her mother she thought, he looked so much like the woman he loved and lost.

Maria walked into the small restaurant that was owned by her father. It's outward appearance was just that of a restaurant, but a closer look showed it's true nature, owned by a powerful man, very powerful in the world of the mafia. That through the kitchen, and behind a door hidden from prying eyes was a meeting place of those involved in her father's business, which in fact, was her business too. She was her father's number one hit man woman.

Her knees nearly gave out when she saw the small child from the house. The little girl staring at the two women dead on the floor. "No." Maria whispered, and the little girl disappeared into nothing. Quickly Maria shook her head. Finding her mother on the floor flashed through her mind.

"To Maria!" She looked up and saw her father standing a ways away, holding up a glass, many of the people in the club cheered, but more just snickered.

  
Three days later Maria left the house, dressed in jeans and a sweater, with a newspaper in her hand. She was on a mission. She'd locked herself in her room and cried, reliving those two nights over and over in her mind. They began to mesh together, and she began seeing herself killing her own mother. Finally she had to get out of the house.

She was looking for a new place to live. The house haunted her. Memories of running down the hall into the living room and finding her mother. She couldn't handle it anymore. There were a few apartments she wanted to check out.

Maria arrived at the first place on her list, a house with a room over the garage. She walked up to the door and knocked, then waited for it to open. 

"Can I help you?" A guy stood there, looking a little disheveled, and confused.

"Yeah, I uh was responding to the ad in the newspaper, about the apartment."

"Oh um yeah. This way." He walked out the door and led her along the pathway to a set of stairs. Maria followed him up the stairs and watched him unlock the door and flip on a light. "There's a kitchen, well a sink and a stove, bed is over there bathroom is through there, you'd have to share it with me but um yeah."

"Are you okay?" Maria asked him, a little concerned.

"Yeah, II'm fine, I just need to get going. So if you want you can come back later, or if want it now"

"I would love to rent this place."

"Alright, uh we can work out the details later, but I've got to go, so I'll talk to you later." Maria nodded. "I'm Michael Guerin by the way."

"Maria DeLuca."

"Nice to meet you."

"Ditto." Maria watched him rush out after handing her the keys, and looked around the apartment. It was small, but nice. Fully furnished. She smiled to herself. She liked it.

  
Maria walked through the graveyard towards her mother's grave, a bouquet of roses in her hand. She came here often, weekly usually, laid a rose on her mother's headstone, then walked around to the graves that had nothing, that weren't often visited and put one on each. She didn't think they should be left bare and alone. The deserved it too. She noticed two empty graves as she walked towards her mothers, curious, then she remembered. The two women she killed. She sunk down next to her mom's headstone and started to cry.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting there, but the ones who had come for the two girls funerals were leaving. So Maria lifted herself off the ground and began walking, leaving roses on headstones.

"What are you doing here?" She looked up quickly and saw Michael standing a few feet away.

"I was visiting my mother, and this is my tradition the graves that don't get flowers I leave roses."

"That's nice of you."

"What are you doing here?"

"My fiancé she uh she was killed." Maria nearly fainted. He was engaged to one of the girls

"Oh I'm sorry." Michael nodded.

"Thanks. I uh gotta go. My friend isn't holding up to well his wife, she was killed too." Maria stared at him, she wanted to cry. She killed their families.

"Okay I'll uh, see you later." Maria watched him and the others leave before walking up to the graves. One read _Tess Harding-Valenti - Beloved wife, daughter, and mother_' Then her eyes shifted to the other _'Isabel Valenti & Baby Guerin'_ Maria couldn't breath. That was Michael's fiancé, she was pregnant. She killed a tiny innocent baby before it's life had even began. Slowly Maria sunk to the ground and began to cry again.

Part Three

Maria drove back to Michael's later, after just sitting at Isabel and Tess' graves and crying for hours, and begging forgiveness. She walked up to his door and knocked. She felt bad for being there, around him after she murdered his family.

The door opened to reveal Michael, wearing only a pair of jeans. "Hey come on in." He stepped back and let her walk in.

"Look, if this is a bad time then"

"Don't worry about it. This is Kyle, and Alexandria." Michael gestured to the man on the couch holding the sleeping girl. Maria's knees almost gave out. That was the little girl who she'd seen. She saw herself in that girl.

Kyle nodded slightly to her. "If you're going to be living here, you're going to be seeing them a lot so it's okay." Michael told her before handing her some papers. "Here, these are the ones that need to be signed."

Maria nodded, taking the papers and looking at them quickly before signing them.

After a few hours Maria decided to take a shower. Her mind was going a mile a minute; she couldn't stop it long enough to fall asleep. So she climbed into the shower and let the hot water burn her skin, trying to let it take away some of the guilt she felt.

The door opened and she saw Michael standing there in his boxers. "Sh-t. Sorry.' He backed out of the room, and the door was halfway closed before it flew open again.

Maria didn't have time to react before Michael was in the shower with her, kissing her hard and feeling her slick body under his fingers.

Michael grasped her hips and lifted her up and pressed her back against the shower wall. There was no slow seduction, or gentle caresses. Michael thrust inside of her with all of his strength, plunging in and out of her with violent force. His fingers dug into her hips with bruising force. He could feel her nails digging into his shoulders, and hear the soft cries from Maria's mouth, but it only spurred him on, encouraging him to move faster within her.

Maria held onto Michael tightly. He was f-cking her so hard, she could feel the bruises forming already. She welcomed the pain, anything to over power the feelings of guilt.

One last hard thrust and they came together, and Maria shook a little as they sunk to the floor of the shower.

"Sorry I just"

"It's okay." Maria was quick to respond. "if it helped you at all then I'm here to help."

  
They f-cked three more times that night, with the same violence, no passion. It was all about needs that needed to be squashed.

"Tell me about her?" Maria asked from where she laid on the couch, dressed in jeans and a sweater, she watched Michael. It was early morning now, and they'd slept on the floor of the bathroom for a few hours.

Michael paused for a second in front of the kitchen where he was making them breakfast. "She was beautiful." Michael grabbed a framed picture of her and handed it to Maria.

Her breath stilled. It was the same picture that her father had given her. "She's very beautiful."

"I took that picture on our one year anniversary. We had a picnic in the park" Michael sighed quietly. "She was amazing. After everything she went through Her mom died, her dad is in some mental institution She was really close to Kyle, her older brother."

"How long did you know her?"

"Since we were pretty young." Michael pulled out his wallet and handed her a picture. "That's her, her mom, her dad, Kyle, and actually no one knows who that other little girl is. And I'm there." He pointed to the boy standing behind a tree in the background. "I hated cameras."

Maria laughed a little and looked closer at the picture. "That was her mother?" Michael nodded. Isabel's mother had golden blonde curls, full lips and green eyes. The picture was worn, and it was hard to see, but she knew exactly who Isabel's mother was, and who the little girl was.

Part Four

Maria left Michael's after breakfast. He told her more about Isabel and him. They had lived down the street from each other, both lived in the trailer park, Isabel with her father, and her brother, and her mother, until she had died, around the same time her father ended up in an asylum, and then Isabel and Kyle were split up and put into foster care, but he didn't loose contact with her. They went to school together, and they were friends, he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He loved her from the beginning. Because she had always been there when he needed her, after the many run-ins he had with his foster father Hank.

Maria rushed inside of her father's house and into his office. He wasn't there. She thanked the powers that be for it. She quickly rushed to his desk, she knew there were pictures of her mother in the bottom drawer on the left. She knelt down in front of it and tried to pull it open but it was locked. "F-ck." She hissed then frantically looked around for something to pick the lock.

Maria grabbed a paperclip off his desk and stretched it out before shoving it in the lock and twisting it meticulously until she heard the familiar tumble of the lock opening. She wrenched open the drawer and was greeted with a shoebox. Pulling it out quickly she began digging through it. She could hear her father's voice coming from outside the door, talking to someone, and she thumbed through the pictures until she found the one she'd been searching for. Identical to the one Michael had shown her, except instead of the worn image it was crystal clear. Isabel, Kyle, Michael hiding behind the tree, her mother, and her in her mother's arm, and Isabel and Kyle's father.

The door opened and Maria jumped up quickly, her father stood there with another man. "What are you doing in here?" He snapped at her.

"Explain this to me." Maria held up the picture and he nodded to the other man who quickly left. Her father closed the drawer and walked towards her.

"So you want to know the truth huh?"

"Yes. Why did you want me to kill Isabel? And why am I in this picture with her?"

"Because, she's your sister." Maria's mouth feel open and she couldn't breath.

"What?" He smirked.

"That's right. Isabel is well was your sister. And you killed her."

"Why?!" Maria cried out.

"Because your mother was a whore."

"No she wasn't! Don't say that about her! How could you do this to me?" If Isabel was her sister, that meant Kyle was her brother, and she killed not only her sister, but her brother's wife.

"Because I don't care about you. I wanted to see how long it took you to crack. What I could do to you before you finally lost it. I guess murdering your sister in cold blood did it."

Tears blurred her vision. "Why? I never questioned anything. I just wanted you to acknowledge me as your daughter."

"Because you're not. The man in that picture is your real father. He's in a loony bin somewhere."

"What happened to my mother?" There was something wrong. She remembered finding her mother's body. She was shot.

"You know what happened to her. You saw it all."

"You you killed her. You shot her the gun went off. I ran down the hall and she was on the floor bleeding. And then you shot her again. Why?!"

"She kept trying to back to your father. The bitch didn't want to stay here, where she could have everything. She deserved it." Maria quickly pulled her gun out of the back of her jeans.

"You sick bastard!" He backhanded her hard across the face, causing her head to snap to the side.

"You're a weak bitch. You can't do it."

"Want a bet?" Her voice wavered, and he smirked.

"You can't do it."

"You made me kill my sister, and my brother's wife. His daughter found the bodies. I killed my family for you. You call that weak? No. I was weak because I did everything you said, because I thought you were my father, and maybe, if I tried just a littler harder, you'd actually love me. Boy was I wrong. But you were wrong too. You think that broke me?" Maria shook her head. "No, that made me stronger than you'll ever know." She pulled the trigger, once, twice. He fell to the floor, dead.

First she put her gun back in her jeans, then tucked the picture in her pocket before running out of the house. She sped all the way to Michael's with tears in her eyes.

She burst through the door without knocking and Michael jumped up from the couch. "What happened to you!?" He demanded seeing the bruise forming on her cheek.

"I had an argument with my the man I thought was my father I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"About Isabel and Tess." Michael's brow furrowed. "I know who killed them."

"What?! Who!"

"I did." He looked at her confused.

"What?"

"I killed them. My-the man I thought was my father ordered them dead and I I did it. He said Isabel, but Tess was there but now I know, it was Tess' house, and he wanted them both dead."

"Why would you do that?!" Michael roughly grabbed her arms and shook her once. "Why would you do something like that?!"

"Because he told me to."

"Are you so weak that you can't make your own choices!? You killed my baby!" He roared.

"I'm sorry!"

"Oh, well great, that just makes it all better!" He shoved her roughly away from him. "Get out. Before I f-cking call the cops. Get out now!"

Maria walked into the apartment she'd lived in for only a day and started gathering her things again. She hadn't moved much in yet. So it wouldn't take much to leave again.

Part Five

Maria finished getting her things together when she heard the door open. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know."

"I should call the cops and have you arrested for murder."

"I know."

"Don't come back. I never want to see you again. If you do, I will call the police." Maria nodded.

"You'll never see me again." She told him before grabbing her bag and quickly walking past him.

  
A week later Maria walked into the asylum where they were holding her dad. Her real dad. "Can I help you?" She heard a women ask and looked over.

"I'm looking Jim Valenti."

"Who are you?"

"His daughter."

"Isabel? No you're not"

"I'm Maria. His other daughter." The woman nodded and pointed over to a man who sat looking out a window.

Maria walked over slowly. She didn't know what to say. Hi I'm your daughter? He looked up at her when she stopped beside him, and his eyes widened. "Amy?" He whispered, and tears burned her eyes.

"I'm Maria." He didn't respond for a second.

"How? What happened to you?" He noticed a bruise on her cheek.

"John"

"He's not your father."

"I know I know that now."

"I'm not crazy."

"I know that too. I want to get you out of here. But first I need to tell you something." They were in a quiet corner away from everyone. "You know Isabel died?" He nodded.

"Kyle told me he called." Maria nodded.

"I know who killed her and Tess."

"It was John wasn't it? That sick bastard."

"No. Well it was but he didn't pull the trigger. I did." She could see the pain on his face. "I killed them. I didn't know I just did what he told me to do." Tears filled her eyes and she felt Jim's arms wrap around her shoulders and pull her close.

"Shhh it's okay. It's okay now." He smoothed his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down.

  
Jim sat on the couch of his and Maria's apartment. She had gotten him released, and had been working so hard for the last month, just to pay the bills and then volunteering at several places where she worked with little kids. And in her spare time she spent it with him, trying to catch up oh all the years they'd missed out on.

He heard a knock on the door and got up and walked over to answer it. "What is going on?!" Kyle asked the second Jim opened the door. "They said your daughter had you released. And how is it that she got you out and me and Iz never could!?"

Jim smiled faintly. "Hello to you too son." He stepped back to let him in. Jim led Kyle to the couch. "Maria got me out."

"She killed Tess and Isabel!"

"I know, but Kyle, you have to understand something. She is your sister."

"What?!" By the time Jim finished explaining everything Kyle was staring at his father in shock.

"She's just trying to make up for it."

The door opened and Maria walked in and gasped when she saw Kyle on the couch with Jim. "What's going on?"

"I told him everything." Maria just stood there. He knew. She looked down and shifted from one foot to the other.

"I'm sorry. I know it doesn't fix things, but I am. If there was anything I could do-"

"Don't. Just don't." Kyle said to her and she nodded.

"I need to go. I left Alexandria with Michael at the hotel. She probably has him tied to a chair and is pigging out on candy." Kyle thought about his daughter, and how she had her uncle Michael wrapped around her baby finger. He could never loose her. "I don't like being away from her anymore. And I don't want you around her." Kyle glanced at his dad. "I'll talk to you later dad."

  
Michael walked up to the apartment Kyle had given him the address to. He had to see her. He wasn't sure why. Maybe he wanted to hear the reasoning of why she did it from herself.

He knocked on the door, and waited for her answer. He wasn't sure he really wanted to see her though. The door opened to reveal Jim. "Hey Michael, sorry to hear about things." Michael nodded. "What brings you by?"

"Maria here?"

"She's asleep, but come on in."

"Kyle told you?"

"Yeah. She told me that she killed them" Jim nodded. "She killed my child Jim. Isabel was pregnant. And Maria killed them both. You can't just expect me to forgive her."

"I don't. And neither does she. All she's trying to do is make up for it any way that she can. She spends hours volunteering at children's homes, helping kids that don't have family."

"Because she killed my child."

"Partially. But also because Alexandria saw it. Maria watched her mother die. Just like Alexandria did. She heard the gun go off, ran down the hall and saw her mother laying on the floor bleeding. She couldn't do anything about it. It came back to her full force after Maria killed Isabel and Tess."

"Can I see her?"

"Don't wake her up." Jim pointed to her bedroom door. "She works all the time trying to pay the bills. I try to help, but there isn't much out there for a man who's spent the last 20 years in an insane asylum. And she's been so sick lately."

Michael walked over to the door and opened it quietly and saw her laying in bed, the blankets laid on the floor, and she was tossing and turning, and coughing quietly in her sleep. Silently he walked over and lifted the blankets and pulled them back over her and just stood there for a minute, watching her before quickly walking out, and saying a quiet goodbye to Jim before leaving.

  
8 Months Later

Maria held her daughter against her chest and kissed her forehead softly. She lifted the car seat out of her car and laid her daughter inside, and buckled her in safely. Then she grabbed the bag that contained all of Isabella's things, toys, clothes, diapers, and formula.

Slowly Maria made her way up to the door. She knew Michael was home. First she put the bag down, then the car seat. She made sure the letter was inside and kissed her daughter's forehead again before knocking on the door and getting up and rushing to the car and driving away.

Part Six

Michael was laying on the couch when he heard a knock on the door. He didn't move for a second then got up and headed for the door. He heard a car start and drive away quickly, and curiosity filled him as he pulled open the door, and was surprised to find and small baby, obviously a girl, wrapped in pink blankets, with a pink bag beside her. Bending down he saw a piece of paper tucked beside the sleeping girl.

Quickly he picked up the car seat and the bag and brought them inside after taking a glance around and seeing nothing. He set the car seat on the couch and picked up the paper and unfolded it.

_Michael,_

_I'm sorry. I know it'll never fix things, but I needed to tell you that, partially for my own sanity. As I'm sure you're wondering, the little girl is yours. Her name is Isabella Theresa, I hope you approve._

_I took away your family, the guilt I feel for that is unbelievable. So this is my way to try and ease the pain for you, to give you a child. She is yours, that night in the bathroom congratulations. I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted me raising her anyways. I don't deserve to raise her._

_According to the birth certificate she is yours and Isabel. I said I was a surrogate mother, carrying the child because she couldn't carry to term._

_This is your second chance Michael. You have a daughter, and I hope that you won't hate her because of me. But if that is the case, then please just make sure she has a good home wherever she is. _

_I'm sorry for the pain I caused you Michael, and I can only hope that this will help some in getting through it. When she is old enough to understand, please tell her that her mother loves her._

_I enclosed a picture of Isabel, my father had it, and I thought that you should have it. It's framed and in the bag, wrapped in one of Isabella's baby blankets._

_You won't have to ever worry about me coming back, I swore you would never see me again, and you won't. I only came to bring you your daughter, and now I'm going back to Washington._

_I hope that you have a good life Michael. And that some day you are truly happy._

_Maria_

Michael stared in shock at the letter, and re-read it to be sure he understood. He got Maria pregnant, and she had his child, and then gave her up to him. The little girl began to fuss a little, her little green eyes opened and focused on him, and Michael couldn't breath. He had a daughter. This picture perfect little girl, spawned from a woman he hated with such a passion, but at the same time he wanted to be near her.

Slowly he moved to the car seat and unbuckled it then picked up his daughter gently. His daughter. How the hell did that happen!? Well obviously because they had sex, but he never expected it. He had begun to wonder if he just wasn't meant to be happy. His life had been going too well for the last few years, it was just time to be unhappy again. But now, as he cradled his daughter in his arms, he wasn't so sure. "I have a daughter." He let out a quiet laugh, and her eyes opened again and she smiled a little at him.

She was absolutely beautiful. Maria's deep green eyes, and soft blonde hair. He sat down on the couch and held her, and just looked at her, taking in the fact that he had a daughter. He heard a knock and the door opened so he looked up and saw Kyle standing there with Alexandria.

"What's going on?"

"I have a daughter."

"How?"

"Maria." Michael said simply, moving his eyes back to look at his daughter. "Her name is Isabella Theresa."

Kyle just stood in shock as Alexandria walked over and sat on the couch beside Michael. "Who is she?"

"This is your niece, Isabella." The little girls face lit up.

"Can I hold her?" Michael nodded and carefully laid his daughter in Alex's arms, but didn't let go of her, and helped Alex support Isabella's head.

Michael couldn't believe it. He had a daughter. A Beautiful little baby girl.

Part Seven

Michael held his daughter on his hip as he stood beside Kyle and Alexandria. Jim died, a heart attack while Maria was at work. It was starting to get dark, at Maria's request Jim was buried beside Amy. She had called Kyle that night and told him she'd make the arrangements for everything.

Michael started to walk back to his car, but stopped short when he saw someone, he didn't know what to do at first, yell at her, talk to her, hold her in his arms?

The look on her face showed that she knew she was caught. "I'll leave in a minute, I just want to pay my respects and then I'll be gone."

"I told you not to come back." Michael said as stoic as ever. "And this is the second time. I told you I'd call the police."

Maria nodded. "You should."

"You should go home."

"I don't have anyplace to go. I was barely making ends meet for the last two months, the funeral tapped me out and I was evicted from my apartment."

Michael looked Maria, to his daughter, whose head was resting silently on his shoulder. "You can stay with us tonight. We'll be in the car, if you want to come you can."

"Michael walked to the car and put his half asleep daughter in her car seat before climbing behind the wheel. Five minutes later the passenger side door opened and Maria climbed inside.

Silently they drove to Michael's house, and when they got there Michael picked up Isabella out of her car seat and led the way up to the door. "I can put you in Bella's room, and she can sleep with me, otherwise you're on the couch."

"The couch is fine." Maria said quietly and Michael nodded before walking out of the room and into the other. He walked back through the living room a few minutes later and Maria sunk down to the couch. She felt so out of place. She didn't belong here.

Tears threatened to fill her eyes, but she sniffled quietly and rubbed them hard with the heels of her hands, smearing her makeup, causing dark black circles under her eyes.

Seconds later Michael appeared in front of her, holding out a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "It's all I've got." Nodding slightly, Maria took it, careful not to let their fingers touch.

"Thanks."

  
Maria woke up the next morning to the feel of someone poking her. "Wake up." She heard a tiny whisper and her eyes fluttered open to see her daughter's face. No. She wasn't her daughter. She was Isabel's daughter. "Hi." The littler girl smiled, and Maria smiled a little.

"Hi."

  
Michael woke up, and rolled over with a quiet groan. The house was silent. Had Maria left? He glanced at the clock. Usually Bella was up by now, and in here to wake him up. He got up and walked into the living room. There was no sign that Maria had been there other than the clothes she'd worn to bed, folded up in a neat pile. He continued through the house until he reached Bella's room and pushed open the door. She wasn't there. "Bella?" He asked quickly looking around. No sign of her. "Bella?!" Michael yelled and frantically began searching the house.

Did Maria take her? Had that been her plan all along. Come here, and steal his daughter away while he was sleeping?!

Part Eight

Michael couldn't find his daughter. He'd never been so scared in his life. Would Maria really take his daughter? He grabbed the phone, only one thing going through his mind, getting his daughter back. He stared at the numbers. 9-1-

The door opened. "Daddy!" Isabella shouted running over to him. Michael dropped the phone and grabbed onto his daughter. Then he saw Maria walk in, holding a bag from McDonalds.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Michael exploded.

Maria flinched and set the bag down on the kitchen counter. "Your daughter was hungry."

"How could you do something like that?! Take my daughter away without saying anything?!"

Maria picked up a piece of paper off the counter. "I wrote you a note with my cell number. But I get it. I overstepped my bounds. I'm sorry. I'll go."

"Stop. Wait a minute. I'm not done talking to you. Will you go wait in my room." It wasn't a question, but more a polite demand.

Maria sighed and walked down to his room.

A few minutes later Michael walked in and closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry. But you don't have the money, you shouldn't do that."

"Don't be. I had ten bucks; she was hungry so I thought I'd buy us all breakfast. I had no right to take your daughter."

"She is your daughter too."

"No! She's not! She's Isabel's-"

"No she's not!" Michael snapped, grabbing her arms and pushing her back against the wall. "How could you do that to her?! Your own daughter! Completely abandoning her!?"

"You know why!"

"Oh yeah, to replace what you took away. That's bullsh-t! You're selfish! You're just afraid!"

"Would you really want her growing up with me!? She could have turned out just like me!"

"You're a product of your environment. She'd only turn out like you if you raised her to be a cold blooded murderer."

"Get off me!" Maria snapped trying to shove him away.

"Why so you can run away again?"

"You're the one that told me to leave and never come back."

"That was before you had our daughter."

"She's Isabel's, read the birth certificate."

"Isabella is your daughter!" Michael roughly pushed her against the wall again.

"Get off me!" She shrieked and Michael silenced her with a hard kiss.

Maria's hands gripped his shoulders as his tongue dominated her mouth. His tongue stroked against hers, tasting the faint mix of toothpaste and orange juice.

She moaned into his mouth when she felt his hands slip under her shirt and up to cup her breasts. "Oh god." She breathed arching her back.

Michael's mouth moved down to her throat, and sucked hard on her pulse point. One hand stroked, and kneaded her breast while the other pulled her leg around his waist.

Then he lifted her up enough to wrap her legs around his waist. Michael could feel her hips rocking against his, and felt the hardness grow inside of his jeans.

Quickly he released his cock from his pants, and he pushed aside Maria's panties before sinking into her tight wet core. "F-ck." He hissed and didn't waste any time before he started pounding into her with all his strength.

Maria gripped onto Michael with her thighs and hands. Soft whimpers came from the back of her throat every time he thrust into her, and her back slammed against the wall.

Michael stilled inside of her and she felt him fill her with his warmth. Vaguely she heard a knocking on the front door then felt herself being laid down on something soft.

Michael laid Maria down on the bed and covered her with a blanket before fixing his jeans and walking into the other room and pulling open the door. He saw Kyle standing there with Alex.

"Hey, Bella ready?" Kyle asked.

"Uh yeah, just hold on." Michael closed the door, went and got Bella and her back before going back to the door and kissing his daughter goodbye.

Michael walked back into his room and saw Maria laying curled up on her side, crying softly. He stood there watching her. She was crying, and he knew it was his fault. He walked back out of his room silently and sat on the couch.

Part Nine

It was late when Michael walked back into the bedroom. Maria was still laying on her side, her knees against her chest, eyes closed. "Maria?" He asked quietly and she turned her head and opened her eyes.

"What?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You mind if I sleep in here too?"

"It's your bed."

"Yeah" Michael slid into the bed and looked at her. "Why don't you get under the covers?" There was one blanket over her, the one he'd laid over her when he left the room the first time, and it wasn't the warmest. He watched her kick it off, then contort her body to get under the blankets without having to get up. That's when he saw the bruise. A dark blue and green bruise on her lower back. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Earlier."

"Doesn't matter."

"I hurt you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." She rolled away from him and he frowned. She seemed so casual about it. Had it happened to her before? He wondered before rolling over and going to sleep.

The Next Morning

"Mommy. Mommy, daddy says breakfast is ready." Maria rolled over and saw Bella standing there.

"What?"

"Breakfast is ready mommy."

"What did you call me?"

"Mommy!" Bella giggled. "Daddy says you're my mommy."

Maria let out a quiet sob. She never thought she'd hear that.

"Daddy!" Bella shrieked. "Daddy! Mommy is crying!"

Michael walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. "Maria? You okay?"

"Don't. Just let me have this." Five minutes later Maria had calmed down and sat up. "Why did you tell her to call me that?"

"Because that's who you are."

"No-"

"Yes. You are." Michael held a piece of paper out to her.

Slowly she took it, and looked at it.

_Birth Certificate of Isabella Theresa Guerin  
Mother: Maria Rose Valenti  
Father: Michael Jacob Guerin_

"Why?" Maria whispered.

"Because you are her mother, and she needs you."

"Mommy? You okay?" The little girl asked, climbing onto the bed and into her lap. Maria looked at her for a long minute before wrapping her arms around Isabella and holding her tightly. She had her daughter.

**3 1/2 months later**

Maria slid down the wall to the floor. Her mind going over the last few months. She and Michael had begun to form a friendship so to speak.

They didn't fight, and they acted like a family. They went out together, and they were happy. Well she was happy anyways, for the most part.

Kyle still refused to speak to her, he'd hang up the phone if she answered so finally they got caller ID so she just wouldn't answer when it was him.

Right now Bella was taking her nap, and Michael would be home soon. She didn't know how to tell him.

The bathroom door opened and she looked up and saw Michael. "Sorry." He said and stepped back, but then stopped and looked back down at her. "You okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong? What happened?" Michael asked genuinely concerned.

"I don't want to tell you." Michael sat down beside her.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to get mad."

"Why would I get mad?"

"Because you hate me."

"Maria, I don't hate you."

"I'm pregnant."

"What ever is wrong, we can get through- Did you just say you were"

"Pregnant." Maria repeated and Michael nodded.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I always wanted kids."

"But not with a woman you hate."

"I don't hate you Maria. It has been four years since you"

"Killed your fiancé, and child."

"Your own sister. And I understand."

"Understand what?"

"I know why you did it. That man manipulated you."

"That doesn't make it okay. I knew what I was doing was wrong, and it didn't stop me."

"Because you wanted your father's love. I did the same thing, not as drastic, but I stole things for him, just to get his attention. I've forgiven you. I never would have let you into my home, or family if I hated you. Now you just need to forgive yourself."

They sat in silence for a long time. Michael was unsure what to say. He didn't know if what he'd said had helped her at all or not.

"Maybe it'll be a boy." Maria said softly and Michael looked at her and nodded.

"I hope so. I don't think I could handle another girl in this house." Then he watched her smile. And he thanked the powers that be that he was able to make her smile instead of cry.

  
Later they walked down the sidewalk, with Isabella between them, holding both of their hands.

"Ms. DeLuca. You're a hard woman to find." She looked up and saw Sheriff Hanson standing in front of them.

"It's Valenti now Sheriff. DeLuca was my mother's maiden name, Valenti is my fathers name."

"That would make you"

"Jim Valenti's daughter, Isabel and Kyle's sister."

"Well, then I hate to have to ask you this, but someone said they say you running away from Tess and Kyle's house the night of the murder."

Maria looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Impossible. She was with me." Michael spoke up.

"With you?"

"Yeah. I was sleeping with Maria behind Isabel's back."

"Then why did she leave right after the murders?"

"Guilt Sheriff. We were lying to someone we loved, who was killed while we were off f-cking. What do you think? Isabella Theresa. We named her after Iz and Tess, a product of that night. Now if you're done questioning my fiancé, and I it's past our daughter's bedtime.

Hanson nodded, and Michael picked Bella up, and wrapped his arm around Maria's waist and pulled her down the street towards their house.

Part Ten

They walked into the house and Michael said he was going to put Bella to bed, and Maria just stood in the middle of the living room. He called her his fiancé. Why? To get Hanson off their backs to keep her out of jail, so their daughter wouldn't be born in prison.

"Why did you say that?" Maria asked when Michael walked back into the living room.

"Which part?"

"Fiancé." Michael stopped and looked at her.

"Well, we already have a daughter, and our son on the way," wishful thinking on his part. "I figure we get married, and live happily ever after."

"You've been reading too many fairy tales."

"I can hope can't I?" Michael looked at her, trying to figure her out.

"No! No. I can't marry you. God Michael you don't love me! You can't be serious."

"Don't tell me what I feel or want."

"So you actually want to marry me?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"You could meet someone so much better."

"No." He said simply then knelt down in front of her. "Marry me Maria Valenti?" She sniffled quietly, tears instantly blurring her vision, until he pulled out the 'ring' a red, probably cherry, gummy ring. She laughed as he put it on her finger. "So is that a yes?"

"Yeah." She looked down at the ring and giggled quietly.

"I'll get you a real one tomorrow."

"It doesn't matter."

"I will." Michael stood up and lifted Maria into his arms and carried her down to his room. They hadn't slept in the same bed since that night; she'd been sharing a room with Isabella.

But now she was pregnant, and they were going to need a bigger house, and she was going to be his wife.

He laid her down and looked down at her. Blonde hair falling in her face, green eyes full of emotion, full red lips.

Michael kissed her softly before pulling back and looking at her again. "What?" She whispered softly.

"That night that we had sex, when I told you I was sorry for hurting youwhy were you so casual about it?"

"Because it was fine. I can handle it."

"Has it happened before?" Slowly she shook her head. "How many other people have you slept with?"

"None." She whispered and Michael let out a heavy breath and rolled off her.

"So that night in the shower was your first."

"Yeah."

"F-ck."

"I'm sorry." Maria whispered and quickly sat up.

"Where are you going?"

"Bella's room."

"Why?"

"Because you don't seem to want anything to do with me right now." Maria said, and she wondered what happened to her. When she got so weak. She used to always be in charge, and be strong, but she wasn't anymore.

"Stop." Michael gently grabbed her wrist. "Just stop. Come'ere." He tugged her into his lap as he sat up. I'm the one that is sorry Maria. I hurt you. Every time we've had sex I hurt you."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. I haven't seen bruises that bad since my run ins with Hank. God did I rape you? Did you really not want it?"

"Don't do that Michael. You didn't rape me. I wanted it. It made me feel better."

"Then why did you cry?"

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"If I hadn't have wanted it, I would have stopped you or kicked your ass afterwards.

Michael reached up and brushed his fingers through her hair. She was avoiding his question 'of what?' and it made him even more curious. But he'd have to wait; she didn't want to tell him. He'd accept it, and he'd make up for the last two times they'd had sex.

Michael rested his hands on her hips and pushed them up slowly under her shirt and felt her soft skin under his fingertips. "This okay?" He asked and Maria looked down at him, her hand lifted up to brush some hair back from his face and she nodded.

"Yeah." Maria whispered before leaning in and kissing him softly. They were going to get married. She was marrying Michael Guerin, the man that was in love with her late sister. And now she was happy.

Part Eleven

Michael slowly undressed her, taking his time exploring her. The previous times it had been fast, and violent, now he wanted to feel her. Touch her. Taste her. He didn't know why, but he did. He cupped her breast gently in his hand and began kneading it, while he watched her back arch toward him, and her head tip back.

Michael rolled her onto her back again, between her legs, with his elbows resting beside her hips as he looked down at her very faintly swollen belly. Isabel had only been a little ways along, two months or so, so he hadn't gotten to watch her and their baby grow.

Leaning down he pressed his lips softly to her skin, just below her belly button, and felt her shudder beneath him.

Michael took his time, gently stroking her to orgasm with his hands and mouth before he pulled her back on top of him and guided her onto his hard c-ock. Their hips moved in gentle tandem, Michael's hands were on her hips, her hands on his chest. He kept his eyes open, locked on her face, watching her features twist in ecstasy.

Later they laid in bed, Maria with her head on Michael's chest, and his arms wrapped around him, she could hear him snoring quietly and she smiled. They were going to get married, and really be a family.

  
Maria sat on the couch, leaning back against Michael's chest while Bella leaned on hers. It was early, and they were watching cartoons. She heard a knock on the door and sighed. Someone was ruining her perfect family moment.

Michael kissed the top of her head then got up and opened the door. "Kyle. What's up?"

"That's what I want to know. Got your message. Alex, go play with Bell?" She nodded and did as her father asked and walked over to Bella's bedroom door, and waited for the little girl to jump out of Maria's lap and run over.

Maria sat up a little and looked over at Kyle and Michael standing by the door.

"So you got pregnant again and conned him into marrying you?" Maria's eyes went wide. "Are you sure it's yours Michael?"

Maria flinched when Michael's fist slammed into Kyle's jaw.

"I'm going to the store. We're out of milk." Michael and Kyle's glare didn't break.

"Don't forget your phone." He said and she nodded as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Kyle snapped as soon as Maria was gone. 

"You will never say anything like that about her again. She is your sister for Christ sake Kyle! Jim told you to try and giver her a chance!"

"No!" Kyle yelled at him. "I won't. She killed my wife!"

"She killed my fiancé and child."

"That's why I don't understand why you're doing this!"

"Because I am in love with her! You don't know her. Just give her a chance. You know what's she's been though, and I know that nothing I say will change your mind about her, but please just give her a chance."

The front door flew open, and both men's heads snapped over quickly, to see who it was.

  
Maria went to the store, and kept herself busy for over an hour, hoping that by the time she was done, Kyle would be gone. But she had run out of things to do. She'd gotten all the groceries they needed, and walked through the whole store twice.

Finally Maria went home. When she pulled up she saw Kyle's car still in the driveway, she just hoped that Kyle hadn't changed Michael's mind about wanting to marry her. The first thing she saw when she opened the door was Michael and Kyle sitting on the couch, with their daughters in their laps.

Then she saw Max, standing across from them with a gun in his hand.

The bag of groceries fell from her arms. "No!" She yelled out.

"Close the door love, and come over here." Quickly she shut the door and walked towards him. 

"What do you want?"

"You my dear."

"Me?"

"Yes. As my wife."

"NO!" Michael roared, and Max aimed the gun at Isabella.

"Stop! Max, stop. Please! I'll go with you!"

"Maria!" Michael said with wide eyes.

"On one condition Max."

"What's that love?"

"You leave them alone. You don't hurt them. And when I have my baby, you let me give him to Michael. Do that and I will do anything you want. No questions. No fights."

"So if I spare their lives, you'll do what I want?"

"Yes."

"Get out of line and I'll kill them." Maria nodded. "Let's go."

"Can I say goodbye?"

"Very well." Maria walked over to the couch, trying to blink away her tears.

"It'll be okay."

"Maria! Don't do this!"

"I have to." She kissed him full on the mouth and he pulled her into him. "I love you." She murmured before pulling away and hugging Isabella tight.

Maria locked her eyes with Kyle's. "I'm sorry." She told him before getting up and walking over to Max. "Alright. Let's go."

Max smirked. "Alright." He looked at Michael and Kyle. "You try to find her I will kill her. No calling the police, or hiring personal investigators, or coming looking for her. You'll regret it." Max roughly grabbed Maria's arm and pushed her towards the door.

Part Twelve

Maria sat in a chair, in front of a large table. Her insides were trembling. She'd been there for two weeks now. Living with Max. The first night he told her what an inspiration John had been to him, how he'd been like a father, and everyone knew what he had done to Maria's mother, and Maria.

She didn't know where she was. She was never allowed out of the house. He had a chain, heavy and strong, wrapped around her ankle, so she could barely get to the window, and she had to ask to change rooms, but he preferred to keep her in his bedroom. She could get to the bathroom, and sit on the floor about three feet from the window, but for the most part she was stuck on the bed, wearing skimpy clothes.

He raped her. Nightly. She was too afraid for Michael, Isabella's, and her child's life to try and fight back, so she did everything he said, and did her best not to hesitate.

  
Michael held his daughter against his chest while she cried. She wanted Maria, and he didn't know what to tell her, 'Isabella, your mother was kidnapped by some psycho guy who threatened to kill us all.'

"I have to do something." Michael said quietly, more to himself than to Kyle who was pacing back and forth through the living room.

"You can't! He'll kill her!"

"What do you care Kyle?"

"She's my sister." He said simply, and Michael realized Kyle was finally coming around. He just hoped that they could get Maria back. But he didn't know where she was. He didn't know where to start looking, and he was terrified that Maria and their baby would be killed.

"I can't just sit around here and wait." Michael stood up quickly.

"If you go after her then that guy will kill her, and the baby. Is that what you want?" Kyle asked, knowing that he didn't. "We will figure out something. Just after Maria has the baby he'll probably bring Maria and if not, then one of us can follow him."

"How do you know he'll keep that promise? And I won't leave her in that place for another five months! Two weeks is too long."

"Do you have a better idea?" Michael sighed and shook his head.

"We'll get her back." Kyle said, making his solemn vow that he'd get his sister away from that guy, and back here where she belonged.

  
Maria sat on the bed, protectively holding her belly. She'd been there for a little over two months now, and she was terrified for her baby's life. She knew Max would kill the baby, and it took everything in her not to fight him when he raped her. She had to get away from max, and back to Michael and Bella.

She watched Max walk in, and start walking towards her as he stripped his clothes. The baby kicked hard inside of her stomach, and she jumped a little. This wasn't happening again.

Maria grabbed the steak knife out from under her pillow; it had fallen under the bed the night before. She clutched it tight as Max walked towards her.

  
Maria stumbled down the empty highway, walking in the right direction, she hoped, that would lead her back to Michael. She was covered in blood, Max's blood. Her blood. He'd tried to rape her and she wouldn't let him, so she'd stabbed him, he cut her stomach with it before she managed to wrestle it away again and slice his throat.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She was scared. It was early morning, and the sun was shinning brightly down on her and she'd been walking for hours already. All night, and she'd keep walking until she found Michael. Maria stumbled again, her knees gave out and she fell to the hard, hot ground. She couldn't manage to pull herself back up to her feet so she laid on the side of the road and cried.

  
Kyle drove down the road; heading back to Michael's to pick up Alex. A friend of his had called and needed him to come by and help with some things, now it was early morning and he was going to get his daughter.

He glanced over and saw what looked like a person on the side of the road. Pulling off to the side quickly he got out and realized whoever it was, was covered in blood. And it wasn't just someone, it was Maria. "Maria?!" He yelled out cupping her face. Her eyes fluttered open for a second, not focusing on him.

"Michael." She whispered.

"Don't worry honey. You'll be okay, and Michael will meet us at the hospital." Her eyes were closed, and he felt for a pulse, it was weak. But she was alive. He lifted her up gently and carried her to his car and laid her down in the front seat and jumped in quickly before grabbing his phone and dialing Michael's number. "Michael it's me. Meet me at the hospital."

"Why?"

"Maria." The line went dead and Kyle hit the gas, speeding to the hospital, scared that Maria would die before he got her there.

Part Thirteen

Maria woke up with a start. Her whole body ached. Jerking up quickly she felt someone quickly grab her shoulder. "Stop." She heard and looked up. Kyle stood over her, gently holding her shoulders. "Just lay down."

"Michael! Where is he?!"

"He's with your son."

"Son?" Maria's hand flew to her stomach. "No! My baby! It was too soon!"

"He is in intensive care, but he's fine. They had to do an emergency c-section, but they say he'll be fine. Just needs to spend a little time in ICU, then you can all go home." 

"Where's Michael?" Maria's jaw trembled.

"I told you. He's with your son. Just calm down Maria. It'll be okay. You'll be okay." Kyle reached up and stroked her hair back from her face. "What happened? I found you on the side of the road."

"Max he he" Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Shhhh it's okay." Kyle gently pulled her into his arms. Things changed when there was the chance of something happening to her. He realized that she was his only sister left; he'd protect her forever.

"He was gonna kill my baby. I knew he would. So I found a knife and and he came at me, and I stabbed him, and he cut me, and I slit his throat. Then I had to pick the lock and I don't want to go to jail Kyle! Please."

"I know Maria." Kyle said softly, as he gently stroked her hair. "It's gonna be okay. I promise. Everything will be okay." I kissed the top of her head softly, then the door opened and Michael's eyes went wide.

"You're awake!" Michael rushed to Maria's side, and Kyle stepped back to let the two hug. Michael clutched her against his chest. "I was so scared." He whispered against her ear.

"I want to see my son."

"Maria You can't. You're not supposed to be up yet."

"I want to see him!"

"I'll take you but you have to wait." Michael watched in anguish, as a tear rolled down her cheek. He didn't know what to do. "Do you want to see Isabella now? I can bring her in. She she really missed you."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Just wanted her mommy to read her bed time stories, she says you're better at it." Maria sniffled and Michael kissed her forehead softly. "Kyle would you mind going and getting her?" Michael looked at Kyle. He owed him so much. Kyle saved his Maria.

As soon as Kyle left the room Michael sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Maria, gently stroking her cheek. "Are you okay Maria?"

She nodded faintly, but her words betrayed her actions. "No. I'm so scared Michael I Max is dead but but I'm so scared that something is going to happen to you to Bella our son."

"Nothing is ever going to happen to you again. I'm never letting anything happen to you again." He pulled her into a hug again and rocked her gently, until the door opened and Bella ran in.

"Mommy!" She shrieked and tried to jump up onto the bed.

Michael leaned down to scoop her up. "Hold on Bella. Mommy's stomach hurts, so you have to be careful okay?" The little girl nodded and squirmed a little, reaching for Maria.

Isabella carefully sat beside her mother, doing her best not to touch her stomach, and to hug her as tightly as her little arms could manage, at the same time. "Mommy! You're home!"

"Yeah baby girl. I won't ever leave you again." Maria whispered as she held Bella against her. She meant it. She had no intention of ever leaving her family again. Leaning back a little against the pillows again, she still held Isabella.

Michael rested his hand on top of Maria's on Bella's back. "Get some rest you two. You can see our son after you take a nap." Maria nodded faintly. They were pumping her full of painkillers, and other drugs, making her drowsy, she found it hard to keep her eyes open.

Michael sunk down into the chair beside the bed, and watched Maria and their daughter dozing peacefully in the hospital bed. She was okay. She was back, and she was okay, and their son was okay.

After a while Kyle walked back into the room, with Alexandria beside him. He sat down in the chair beside Michael and looked at Maria. "I just talked to Sheriff Hanson. I told him that Max was the one who killed Isabel and Tess that he admitted it to Maria after he kidnapped her. Nothing is going to happen to Maria. I told him to leave her alone because she's been through so much already"

"Thank you Kyle."

Kyle nodded. "She's my family. I have to take care of her." Michael nodded in return.

"She'll be glad to know that."

"Yeah."

"How is your son?" Kyle asked, finally breaking his eyes from Maria's bruised face.

"They say he'll be fine. He was already pretty big but they want to keep him for a few weeks just to be safe. She almost died Kyle. She was bleedingbad. I nearly lost her."

"But she's fine now. You two can get married and have the life you and Isabel didn't get to have."

"Is this right? Being engaged to one, then she dies, so I decide to marry her sister? Made for Jerry Springer."

"You didn't just decide to marry Maria. You fell in love with her. You told me that yourself. You didn't choose to fall in love with her either. It happens. You can't do anything about it, other than go with it. She loves you, you love her, why shouldn't you be happy?"

"I guess you're right." Michael said, never taking his eyes off Maria's face, waiting for her to wake up again, so they could go see their son together.

Part Fourteen

Two weeks passed before they were able to take their son Jacob home. A strong and healthy little boy. Maria had yet to tell Michael what had happened when she was with Max. Kyle knew everything. She just couldn't bring herself to tell Michael.

Now they were at home. Maria, Michael, Isabella, Jacob, and Kyle and Alexandria. Just finished dinner. "Tell him." Maria looked up and saw Kyle sitting on the arm of the chair she was sitting on.

"I can't." She shook her head."

"You need to. Before it completely destroys what you have with him." 

"Okay" Maria said quietly. She'd tell him tonight, when they went to bed, she would tell him.

  
A few hours later she sat in bed, holding their son in her arms, watching Michael strip down to his boxers. "What?" She heard him ask and bit her lip. "What's wrong Maria?"

"I want to talk to you." 

"This can't be good." He muttered and sat down on the bed and looked at her. "What is it?" He asked her softly.

"I I want to talk to you about what happened when I was with Max."

Michael stared at her. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. He wasn't sure he could handle the inevitable anger that would consume him. "Okay." He rested his hand on her thigh and rubbed gently, waiting for her to talk.

"He raped me." She whimpered quietly when his hand gripped her thigh tight for a split second.

"Sh-t. God Maria I am so sorry." Michael leaned down and pressed his lips against the top of her thigh.

"It's okay Michael."

"No. It's not."

"Come here." Maria said softly pulling him up to face her. "Look, Michael I am okay. I shut myself off when he was- I didn't fight him, I didn't believe it was really happening but I killed him. I can't fight what I really am. I am a murderer."

"Don't say that Maria. You aren't. You did it to save yours and our sons life."

"But I killed him! I slit his throat and watched him die, After I got the chain on my ankle unlocked I sat there and watched him die, to make sure that he wouldn't come after us again."

"Come here." Michael pulled her into his arms gently. "I love you so much Maria. I didn't want to because I didn't want to need someone again, because last time I did, I lost her. And then I nearly lost you. And if I loose you I don't know what I'll do."

"That's what scared me. I realized that I was in love with you, and it scared me. That's why I cried." Michael held her tighter and rubbed one hand up and down her back.

"Oh baby. Everything is going to be okay now. Max was charged with Isabel and Tess' deaths they can never touch you, and I won't let anyone else ever take you away from me again." Michael kissed her forehead and looked down at their sleeping son in her arms. "Do you still want to get married Ria?"

"Of course."

"Good. I want us to as soon as possible." She smiled and nodded. "But for now, you need to get some sleep." Michael took Jacob out of her arms and got up from the bed and laid him in his crib before going back to the bed and laying beside her and holding her against his chest. "I love you Maria." 

"Love you too Michael." 

Part Fifteen

Maria sat on the edge of her bed. They'd managed to plan their wedding in less than a month. Now she was waiting for it to be time to go, the butterflies in her belly fluttered around and made her feel sick. She was scared. Not of the wedding, not of Michael, she was just scared. This was so final. She was going to get married. She was finally getting to have a real life.

There was a soft knock on the door and Maria looked up to see Kyle. "He sweetheart, time to go."

Maria smiled. She had her brother. One she never knew about, and never thought would ever let her into his life again after what she did.

"Okay, I'm ready." She got up and walked over to the door.

They were having a very small wedding, in their new home. She peeked down the hall and saw Bella standing in the middle of the isle, throwing rose peddles, and in Michael's arms was their son.

Kyle walked Maria down the isle to where Michael stood. He kissed her cheek and then took Jacob out of Michael's arms before going to sit down in the front row of chairs with Alexandria.

"Do you, Michael Jacob, take Maria Rose, to be your lawfully wedded wife. To honor and obey, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse as long as you both shall live?"

Michael nodded. "I do."

"And do you, Maria Rose, take Michael Jacob, to be your lawfully wedded husband. To honor and obey, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Maria whispered past the lump in her throat. 

"You may now kiss the bride." He said to Michael and Maria smiled as he leaned in and kissed her softly. Michael's arms snaked around her waist and held her close

  
Hours later, after dinner, after the kids were put to bed, Maria sat beside Michael in bed, watching TV. "Thank you." Maria said to him quietly.

"What for?"

"Everything. You gave me this a family, and a second chance. Thank you so much for that. I don't think you'll ever realize how much it means to me."

"Ditto to all of that. You gave me a second chance at a family. And I'll let you in on a little secret. I did it because I love you." Michael pulled her close and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too Michael. You're the only reason I'm alive I never would have been able to get away from John. And I never would have found out who my father was, or about Kyle being my brother."

"I probably never would have been happy again. I'd still be living in that old place, alone, and depressed."

"You would have found someone."

"No. I wouldn't have. No one else would have made me happy like you do." A tear rolled down her cheek and Michael brushed it away gently.

The End  



End file.
